


Tom Hiddleston Reader insert-

by Deanasaurus



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanasaurus/pseuds/Deanasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom Hiddleston Watching the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Hiddleston Reader insert-

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a really short story i wrote a while back just thought i'd leave it here :)

Looking straight through me, knowing my deepest thoughts, my desires and my sense of urge to hold him, for him to hold me. Dropping my head, now looking at my feet. A gentle hand reached out to me, twisting my finger around his leading me closer to his chest. My head resting on his shoulders and his arms around my waist taking me in his grasp. Taking his hands he clasps it around my cheek tilting my head to look into his gorgeous eyes. 

“This isn't just a line ,i really do mean it when i say your are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen”

Smiling to the ground he says  
“Look at me,i want to see your illuminating smile,i want to gaze into your eyes and absorbed every ounce of you”  
Pushing my hair behind my ear and clasping my arms around his hips i look into his stormy ice blue eyes with clear intent for a kiss.Tom,sensing this pressed his lips to mine, gently brushing his fingers through my hair while pulling my hips towards his. Subtly and slowly he begins to push me back onto the wall. nipping me slightly as he graced my naked neck with his teeth and lips ,he moved his hands to mine forcing mine to the wall, lifting them slowly above my head. Pressing harder on my lips with very touch, sending passion rushing through my bones with each motion.Placing my hands on his chest i unbutton only the top few of his shirt button's,revealing his chest to my hungry eyes.  
The sun setting on us, too lovers ready to explore the passions of the night. My heart sinking to my stomach as he whisper in my ear “ Your absolutely amazing”, “Well it only gets better” I reply with a cheeky smirk.


End file.
